


【蘇達】髮圈 (2)

by Gecko892461



Series: 【蘇達】髮圈 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達，和一點點的德芙。不知道這對西皮要怎麼稱呼，所以就先叫作蘇達了(´  •ω•ˋ)*今天莫名有動力就把第二篇給拼完了。*這篇和上一篇的時間一樣，只是偏向維達視角。*取篇名廢。*OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。*我好像不小心把西梅寫成一個傻子了(´  •_•ˋ)





	【蘇達】髮圈 (2)

**Author's Note:**

> CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達，和一點點的德芙。  
> 不知道這對西皮要怎麼稱呼，所以就先叫作蘇達了(´ •ω•ˋ)  
> *今天莫名有動力就把第二篇給拼完了。  
> *這篇和上一篇的時間一樣，只是偏向維達視角。  
> *取篇名廢。  
> *OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。  
> *我好像不小心把西梅寫成一個傻子了(´ •_•ˋ)

　　

　　

　　維達在背包裡翻找著可能被他忘在裡頭的髮圈，找了兩次都沒結果，背包和髮圈都是黑色的找得他眼睛痛，心想下次得買亮一點的顏色。

　　本來他至少還有三條髮圈，但都不知道落在哪裡，又一直忘記去買新的，就只能將就著用手腕上鬆垮垮的那條。

　　「唉......」他抹了把臉，用手肘撞了撞整顆頭埋在置物櫃裡的福薩里科，「訓練結束的時候提醒我買個髮圈。」

　　「你覺得我會記得嗎？還是去拜託別人吧。」福薩里科頭也不抬地直接拒絕，「你有看見我的梳子嗎？」

　　「......你覺得我會知道嗎？去問問別人吧。」

　　「好像還是買支新的比較快，訓練結束的時候提醒我一下！」

　　「......」維達感覺額角的青筋突突地跳，把背包塞進置物櫃甩上門就走了。

　　頭還埋在櫃裡的福薩里科被這一下震得有點耳鳴，「今天的脾氣也不太好呀。」

　　維達邊綁頭髮邊在更衣室望了一圈想找個可靠的傢伙，眼神正好掃到蘇巴西奇，冒出了也許可以找他一起去趟商場的想法。

　　正想著要怎麼向蘇巴西奇開口時，洛夫倫突然跑來問他：「你有看到西梅的梳子嗎？」

　　維達盡力扯出了一個他認為和藹可親的微笑，但在旁人看來很是猙獰。

　　「沒有，他不是問過我了嗎？」

　　「噢這樣啊，再問一次比較保險。」

　　維達差點把綁到一半的髮圈扯斷。

_──笨蛋情侶。_

　　被這一氣，維達都忘記自己本來要幹什麼了，綁完頭髮就跟著拉基蒂奇等人走出去準備前往訓練場地。

　　快到走廊盡頭的時候福薩里科和洛夫倫從後面追了上來，福薩里科還一個來不及煞車就撞維達背上了。

　　「維達維達，晚點陪我去下商場！」

　　「幹嘛不找洛夫倫一起去？」

　　「你不是要買髮圈嗎？」

　　「......看來你還記得啊？」維達已經沒力氣再和他起爭執了，「都忘了本來要約Suba的。」

　　「說到蘇巴西奇！」

　　維達彷彿在福薩里科頭上看見三個發光的驚嘆號。

　　「我剛剛聽到他們說蘇巴西奇好像在為了愛情煩惱著。」

　　「？？？？？」這次換維達頭上出現一連串的問號。

　　「你們說他喜歡什麼類型的啊？平常都沒聽他提過這些事。」

　　「你怎麼老問一些奇怪的問題......」

　　「你們都不好奇嗎──」

　　耳邊那對笨蛋情侶的談話聲越來越遠，維達回頭看了看在後邊那群人，喬爾盧卡正用奇怪的姿勢攬著蘇巴西奇和莫德里奇的肩膀，看起來實在很滑稽。

　　看蘇巴西奇和莫德里奇對話時的眼神，維達甚至有一秒以為他可能喜歡莫德里奇，但這是不可能的，大家都知道莫德里奇最愛的男人是喬爾盧卡，不會想著要介入他們之間。

_──但如果是單向暗戀呢？_

　　維達搖搖頭想著別嚇自己，大家都愛莫德里奇。

_──說不定他喜歡曼朱基奇那樣火爆又陽剛的？說不定他其實才是在下面的那個？_

　　他抹了一把汗覺得自己這樣亂想也沒用，也許人家是看上了哪個妹子，怎麼就那麼篤定是隊裡某個人了。

 

　　他直到暖身結束才把先前可怕的想法暫時拋到一邊，之後整個訓練過程他都被髮圈煩得無法專注，想著乾脆別綁但是又太熱，整個脖子都會被頭髮給糊住，他已經不只一次想把頭髮給剪了，但又捨不得，畢竟這算是他獨特的個人標誌。

　　休息時間站在場邊喝水的時候突然感覺頭髮被扯一下，維達其實嚇了蠻大一跳；雖然沒明言禁止隊員們碰自己的頭髮，但好像除了慶祝時的碰觸，大家都很有默契地不去開維達頭髮的玩笑，可能就像是不能隨便扯女生馬尾的道理吧。

　　「噢──原來是你，嚇我一跳。」他轉身看見蘇巴西奇手裡捏著他的髮圈愣在原地。

　　「可以幫你綁嗎？」

　　整件事發生得太突然，維達完全沒反應過來蘇巴西奇為什麼無緣無故就想幫他綁頭髮了，他帶著疑惑的心情轉過身去。

　　蘇巴西奇的動作很溫柔，幫他把粘在臉上的髮絲都撥到後方，手指輕輕掠過耳朵的時候維達感覺溫度從耳尖擴散開來，他確定自己的臉一定在幾毫秒的時間內熟透了，只是剛運動完的熱度讓臉色變化不是那麼明顯。

　　他只希望蘇巴西奇趕快弄完，他整個人熱到快要爆炸了。

　　意外地蘇巴西奇做得不錯，而且沒有像先前那樣鬆垮垮的，他疑惑對方到底是繞了幾圈才能這麼緊。

　　他感激地用拳頭撞了撞蘇巴西奇的手臂，發現對方的臉以肉眼可見的速度又紅了一個層次。

　　「你臉好紅啊，快去喝水吧。」

　　維達推了他一把，只見蘇巴西奇應了一聲跑去找他的水瓶，然後單手撐著牆灌水。

_──_ _不會昏倒吧？......_ **_等等，不是，他幹嘛臉紅？_ **

　　維達的腦袋恢復動力，重新整理方才發生的事，驚覺自己好像發現了不得了的事。

　　遠在二十公尺外的隊友們看見維達的臉上換了幾十個表情，感慨地想不愧是隊內的表情包擔當。

 

 

　　———TBC———

 

 


End file.
